Axel's game
by Idthon
Summary: This is a story about how Axel is always being beaten by Larxene at Guitar Heroes.


Hey people, this is my first fanfic so I would appriciate some input. Just to let you know I'm not that great of a writer. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Guitar Heroes

* * *

Axel's eyes were bloodshot. He was tired of being beaten at Guitar Hero's by Larxene. He had been playing for twenty hours straight. He was going to beat her. He couldn't believe it. How could he, Axel, be beaten by a girl! It was mind-blowing.

After twenty-four he decided to take five. Taking a drink of some volt to give him more energy he thought about the look on Larxene's face when he beat her. He started running around the castle looking for her. In a few minutes he found her in her room playing Guitar Heroes. He waited until she was finished with her song and then shouted, "I challenge you to a Guitar Heroes battle royal!"

She turned around and laughed in his face, "You actually think you can beat me," she giggled.

"There's only one way to find out," Axel said.

"Whatever lets play,"

In a few minutes everyone in the castle was gathered to watch the show. Axel was holding his red and black guitar and Larxene was holding her black and white one. They decided to play free bird first. Axel fumbled along while Larxene gracefully hit almost every note. Axel got beat by a landslide. There was no way she was that good. "Best two out of three," Axel growled.

"Bring it." she replied with a smug grin.

Axel lost the next two as badly as the first. Laughing Larxene left the room leaving Axel open mouthed. That was the last straw. He had no other choice. Grimacing he walked down the hall and opened the door.

The room was dark with candled scattered all throughout it. An eerie voice echoed from the corner, "So you have come to see the master."

"Cut the crap. I need some help," Axel grumbled silently cursing himself for sinking so low.

"I knew you would come," bragged Demyx, "I foresaw it in the magic guitar strings."

"Oh, that had to be it because you weren't in the room when I played Larxene or anything," Axel said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That's not the point," Demyx said embarrassedly, "Do you agree to do anything and everything I say?"

"Yes," Axel grumbled unhappily.

"Good, now let's get started!" Demyx said happily handing Axel a tooth brush, "Start by scrubbing the floor."

"What," Axel roared, "I'm not going to do you chores,"

"You will if you want to become a Guitar Heroes master like I am," Demyx reminded.

"Fine," Axel growled.

For the next week Axel went through a rigorous "training" of cleaning, running errands, and other chores. Axel couldn't figure out what any of this had to do about getting better at a video game but Demyx wouldn't tell him. Finally as Axel finished cleaning Demyx's toilet Demyx said, "I believe you are ready."

In five minutes everyone in the castle had gathered together. The game was set up and Larxene and Axel were ready to go. Just before Axel hit the button to start the game Demyx yelled, "Wait." Axel turned around just in time to for Demyx to shove a guitar controller into his hands. It was shaped in likeness of Demyx's sitar. "This is for graduating my class," Demyx said, "It'll guarantee that you win."

"Thanks," Axel said and turned around. As they started playing Axel felt a weird new feeling come over him. He felt like he could win against anyone. _I might win this _Axel thought_ maybe Demyx's training really worked._

Axel played a fantastically hitting all but five notes. As Axel played the last note, he new in the spot where his heart should have been that he won.

Jumping up and down he started screaming, "In you face Larxene. I won and you lost." He carried on like this for almost ten minutes. Finally as Axel calmed down Larxene giggled, "Look at the score Axel."

Turning Axel looked at the screen. His expression went from extremely happy to ticked off. Quietly Axel murmured something. "What did he say?" Demyx asked.

Giggling madly Larxene said, "I think he said you better run because of all the BS you put him through this week."

"Crap," Demyx said, his face as pale as a sheet, "Come on Axel you didn't lose that badly."

"I'm going to kill you," Axel said quietly.

Demyx took of at a dead sprint, but so did Axel and everyone knew Axel was faster. A few seconds later Demyx's high pitched girly screams echoed into the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. 


End file.
